Gaara, Whats that mean?
by konami5321
Summary: Needing a job, Matsuri comes across Gaara and ends up as his assistant, with her wilingness and his unknown feelings toward her, will they grow closer or will it tear them bith to peices? Gaara/Matsuri rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, my name is Matsuri. I'm not your average teenage girl. I don't like the girly-girl stuff most 15 year old girls do. I actually _like_ sports. I hate shopping. The creepy thing is, my sister Maya is completely the opposite of me. She can't stand sports and getting dirty. She shops 24/7, wasting all of our money on stuff she really doesn't need. _That_ is why I have a job at the local flower shop. Run by the infamous Ino Yamanaka and her father. 'One more time and you're fired.' He said. Oh do I hate that job. I'm always late because I have to drive my sister to school. After our parents died, I had to take over everything. Maya was no help at all. I didn't have any time for my own grieving. So I dropped out of the academy and took up a job. To keep the water running and the electricity from going out, I work all day and on weekends, at the local bar. The only thing good about that is that you get free beers. Nice. Alright, back to now. Maya's going to live with our aunt for a while. So I'm looking for another job. Mr. Yamanaka FIRED me. So I walked up to this place that said help wanted. After walking in and going through the hallways and stuff, I FINALLY reached the door that said 'interviews.' I knocked. A faint 'come in' was heard through the door. So of course I walk right in and strait up to the guy at the desk. He had red hair and way too much eyeliner. I looked down at him and smiled.

"Hello!" He blinked. I blinked. I extended a hand and he stared at it.

"Your suppose to shake it." I said. He glanced warily at me but still shook it.

I shook her hand. Did she know who I was? She sure didn't act like it. Gaara Sabuka, that's me. This girl was scaring me. And not many things can do that. But what freaked me out the most was when I touched her. It was like an electric shock through me. I pulled away immediately. Every time I looked at her after that she was the only thing I saw. I don't know. But this unknown feeling scared me. She smiled. I blinked.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, why?" I shook my head.

"Nothing, your hired." Her eyes widened.

"Really?!" I nodded. What else could I do? No one else would take the job. She jumped up and down.

"Great! Wait, what am I hired to do?" I had to fight back a smile that twitched its way on my mouth. What was this girl doing to me?

"First…what's your name?" I started. We had to get somewhere.

"Mmmmatsuri." She held out the M in her name.

"Matsuri, you'll be my assistant."

"Oh, ok!" I sighed in annoyance. But it was only half intended. I loved the way she coul-wait… _loved_? Since when have I loved anything? What was _wrong_ with me? I turned around to face the wall that was normally behind me. I stared at my hands. What was I becoming? Letting her get to me like this. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned back around. Knocking the poor girl to the ground. I immediately got up with out thinking, and was crouching by her side in a second. I fought the blush forming on my cheeks.

"Are you ok?" I couldn't stop the words from leaving my mouth. She nodded and sat up.

"Are _you_?" I had to think about that one. I really had no clue. So I answered her to the best of my ability.

"I don't really know, Matsuri." Nice Gaara, nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She walked down the street, holding coffee for both her and her boss. Although she wasn't exactly told to, she didn't think that Gaara liked her very much. She walked into his office.

"Hello. Brought you some-." She stopped as she felt something pressed against her lips. And no, it was not Gaara's lips. It was…

…A donut?

She licked her lips, removing the sugar on them. Her eyes widened as she drooled. She immediately set the coffee down and grabbed the donut. She heard a chuckle as she finished off the sweet treat, licking her fingers. She glanced up at the source of the laughter. A guy with makeup on his face sat on Gaara's desk. Laughing. She clenched her teeth and punched him in the jaw. He stopped laughing and glared at her.

"Well, feisty aren't we?" He growled.

"No, that would be me. You're just an idiot." She corrected. He was about to snap back at her when somebody walked into the room behind her. She turned around, about to give the person who walked in a good lesson for interrupting a would-be fight. Her eyes widened.

"G-Gaara…sorry." He just stared at her, then past her, then back at her.

"Do I really want to know?" He asked. She shook her head.

"But I got you coffee." She added. He blinked.

"Alright." He said after a moment. She handed him the coffee and he sniffed it.

"It's not going to kill you ya know. If you didn't want it you shouldn't have taken it."

"It's fine, seriously. But why?" He asked.

"Because I didn't think you liked me that much, you seemed kind of…uhm…" He cut her off.

"No… its fine, you just…surprised me that's all, ok?" She nodded.

"So, what did my brother do to you?" He asked. Her eyes widened.

"Y-your brother? Oh, s-sorry Gaara I didn't know, don't fire me!" She hid behind Kankuro, her eyes visible over his shoulder.

"Yeah, hide behind the guy you punched." He mumbled. Gaara held back a chuckle.

"She punched you?"He asked. Kankuro nodded. She peeked over him.

"Your not going to fire me?"

"Your not allowed to punch my brother." Gaara said.

"So I _am_ fired?"

"I don't want you to go strait to violence."

"So I'm _not_ fired?"

"I wont tolerate it." His eye twitched.

"So I _am_-"

"NO YOUR NOT FIRED MATSURI!" He snapped. She held up her hands in defense.

"Fine, ain't gotta ba so mean about it." He rolled his eyes. The door opened slowly.

"Gaara? Is everything alright in there?" Temari's voice came through the door.

"Every thing is fine, come on in." He sighed. The door opened all of the way to show his sister.

"Hi! I'm Matsuri! Who are you?" Matsuri held her hand out for Temari to shake. Temari stared at it.

"What is with you and your family not wanting to shake hands Gaara?" she asked. Temari laughed and shook her hand.

"Gaara I like your new assistant."

_Sorry it was so short, ill update soon. I don't have much time on the computer anymore, I have a life now! Yaaay! Hehe…never mind, Review please!_


End file.
